Brick And The Snow-globe
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sean and Brick talk a little longer about the time capsule. Sue has already left home. Things happen.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story

I wanted to try writing Brick's character since he is not a big part of the Sue and Sean's love story.

* * *

Ooo

What if Brick and Sean did talk about what was inside the box when Sean came to collect the time capsule.

* * *

Ooo

Sean knocked on Heck's door after his mother asked to bring their gift for the time capsule and started to chat with the youngest Heck.

"Hey Brick, can you imagine that no one will know what is in this box for another 100 years?" He said.

"Oh that's easy, Sue would love to tell the story. It has been driving me crazy that how Sue used to tell the story about saving the snow globe from the trash and it spoke to her." Brick smirked. "Only if Sue could be alive for another 100 years and she will tell the same story for future generation. But, yeah it's pretty cute snow globe, even though, she found it in the trash." Then suddenly it snapped on his head. "Oh my god! Please don't tell your Mom that we put something in the box which was found in the garbage! You won't tell her right? Would you Sean? Oh my god! Mom is going to kill me before my sophomore year." Brick started to panic and saw that Sean is frozen.

Brick waved his hands to get Sean's attention.

"Hey, Sean! Are you worried about me?" Brick asked in awe.

"Brick, did you say a snow globe?" Sean asked Brick.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed. Sean wanted to open the time capsule box and see and millions of thoughts were running in his mind.'Should I open it? But, what if it is not the same one? What if it is the same one. Could it really be it?' He thought. Suddenly a light bulb went on his head.

"Brick I promise I won't tell anything to anyone, but I need a small favor," Sean stated.

Brick was eager to know his request, as long as his Mom not finding out about his reveal about the snow globe, he would gladly help Sean,

"Do you mind if I opened it?" Sean asked.

Brick nodded agreeing, "Yeah, sure I mean I know you want to check the quality, but please don't tell my Mom." Brick pleaded.

Sean took a long breath and opened the lid of the box...

Sean's eyes went wide upon seeing the shiny glass globe, the one he bought after struggling to find the perfect snow globe for Sue. He wondered how on earth Sue got it after he threw it. He felt so happy to think that this entire summer Sue has had the snow globe. It has found the real owner after all this time. He smiled.

"Brick where is Sue?" Sean asked wanting to meet Sue as soon as possible.

"Sue went back to College this morning" he answered.

"Thanks, Brickster." Sean thanked and rushed to his house. He was planning the entire thing in his head , how to talk to Sue while rushing.

* * *

Oo

Sue was unpacking after the summer vacation she was so excited to return to College. A new year, new students.

Lexi was already taking a nap after unpacking; Sue was seated while organizing her room after a long absence in her room. She heard a knock then she drops her clothes which she was organizing and went to the door.

Sue opened the door to see Sean was there holding the time capsule box with Heck's name on it she frowned but gave a smile for her guest.

"Hey Sean, what are you doing here with our time capsule? Is everything ok? My Mom is going crazy with finding an item to put into that you know! Anyway...! What's up?" She asked.

"Hey, Sue... ugh can I come in?" He asked after standing for a few minutes. Sue opened the door widely allowing him to come inside the apartment.

"See I went to your place when my Mom told me to collect the time capsule from our neighbors, so then Brick was the one at the door and he started explaining how you found this snow globe in the trash and wondered why your Mom put that in the box..."

"WHAT! Did she put my snow globe in that? No no no... it has to be a mistake. See I really like this snow globe, it's a funny story to tell. The other day I was taking out our trash and then I heard some music, to see someone has left this beautiful snow globe in the trash. I felt so angry and sad, as to why someone can throw such a cute thing. So, I rescued it. " she explained not allowing Sean to complete his story and kept talking non-stop. "So as I was saying, my Mom was very hesitant that I kept it in my room, so it is very surprising that she put it in there." Sue finally finished talking.

"Sue, you like it that much?" Sean asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, in fact, I felt it called me or something. So, can I have please have my snow globe back?" She asked him with a pout.

Sean couldn't help but smile lovingly. He took the snow globe out and held it securely and looked at Sue who was waiting for him to give it to her. But, she frowned when she knew he was holding it.

"Sue I know who threw it there?" He said and Sue's eyes grew wide.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes it was me, I threw it, wait... let me explain." He said when Sue was about to start questioning.

"Before summer I came here to meet you. Do you remember our talk sometime back about the twins and one being special?" Sue nodded. "After that, I couldn't take that conversation off my head, so one day I found this snow globe that was just perfect for someone who is a special a snowflake, because when I saw it, I could see you Sue, how special you are, your kindness and your smile even through hard times. I bought it and came here, but instead of you I met Axl who told me you were dating someone..."

"WHAT?" Sue said in a bit louder voice. She shook her head. "Noooo I wasn't dating anyone, at least not since the Canceller's Ball, why would Axl say that!" Sue was confused but shook her head. "Sean I can't answer for Axl , but no I am still single and been for a while, but that doesn't matter, I will catch him back home. " Sue said.

Sean understood and even he was puzzled.

"Why did you come to meet me? Why throw it away just because you didn't see me? You could have left it with Axl without throwing it away." Sue said with a puzzled look.

Sean shook his head, "Sue, I came here to talk to you about something special which was in my mind for the past few months and I wanted to meet and see how you felt about it."

"Ok. I still don't follow you." She said.

"For a while, I was thinking about dating girls, all I could see was how wrong it felt for me to go for these dinner dates and meet a new girl every-time, so then it hit me, that I would rather think about someone who I already knew who knew about me better than some stranger. Later, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I mean you are the only one that had known me for the longest and we have been through a lot since we were kids. Axl, you, Brick and your parents are like my second family and I always liked to spend time with you." He hesitated a little and Sue smiled at him.

"Yeah and to think, I rejected you three times, and you still helped me." She gave him a heartwarming smile to appreciate his effort.

"As I was saying, I thought of you more than a friend, and more like, you know a girlfriend... please don't get me wrong." He said suddenly, assuming she will cut him off. "I really like you Sue, more than a friend and I wanted to let you know that I had feelings for you that go beyond friendship and if you also return same feeling about me. But then Axl happened , and when I saw the snow globe I was so confused. So, that's how I feel about you and what do you think about us? I really like to see if there is a chance for us to have an US." He said with a nervous smile.

"Wow, urg... I mean." Sue cleared her throat. "I do like you, did you know that I came to your place on the day of the Chancellors' Ball?" Sue asked him who gave her a frown. She sighed I should have known, she thought. "I knew I should have called you at least the day after. Sean! that day I came to see you when you never answered my calls , but then when I came to your house you have left. I do like you , that's why I came after bailing my date that day." She smiled. "I never knew if you felt the same. You have always treated me with respect and you always say 'as long as you are happy that's all that matters' and I couldn't stop thinking... in-fact felt jealous at no one, when I thought how you will take care of the person you love when you treated me like that. I definitely like to see us as a couple too." She blushed.

Sean couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. "Really?" He could stop asking. She nodded.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Now I would like to take you on a date. There will be a lot of hand holdings, hugging..." she cut off him.

"Kissing and a lot of kissing." She smiled.

Sean shook her head and give a small peck on her lips and started to pull back only to pull back by Sue's small hands who throws her hands on his broad shoulder to keep him in place. He smiles into the kiss.

"Oh yes, definitely more kissing." He said while kissing her forehead.

They sat on the couch while sitting close while talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

Oo

Brick was reading a book and he heard the front door opened but didn't care to see who it was. Suddenly he was pulled in to her tight hug and making him almost chock.

"I love you so much Brick." He heard his sister was saying and he was dead surprise that he never ever remember Sure saying those words to him and a grinning Sean was standing at his reaction.

"Hey Brickster, do you want to join us for lunch? I mean me and Sue?" He said blushing. Before he can answer he was pulled out of the house by Sue following a grinning Sean. He knew something definitely to celebrate.

Trio when out for lunch later , Brick was very happy to have a great lunch with his favourite neighbour and even more happy for his sister who has found a great companion after so long dating wrong guys. He knew their lives will be great now. He smiled at the couple who was kissing lovingly. Brick didn't feel awkward , but went back to eating letting the couple to mind their kissing.

THE END

* * *

Ooo

Thanks for reading. Any thoughts?


End file.
